221 Facts About Sherlock Holmes and Friends
by whitchry9
Summary: A series of facts about Sherlock and his colleagues... friends. Generally, headcanons that are universe compatible.
1. 1-10

1. Sherlock doesn't like the colour orange. He doesn't like most colours, but orange is his absolute least favourite. It's why he loathes the shock blankets so.

2. John manages to kill every plant he's ever owned, even that cactus that Harry got him. (She thought it was hilarious that the doctor couldn't keep a simple plant alive.) Living with Sherlock, it's probably for the best, because otherwise they'd end up as experiments.

3. Sherlock loves cats, but is allergic to them. John thought about getting him one of those hairless ones after the case where the hairless cat kept sitting on him, but finally decided it was too ugly.

4. Mrs Hudson made that Christmas sweater for John as a joke. John didn't realize that, and pretended to like it. Mrs Hudson thinks that he actually likes it. They both feel bad.

5. Sherlock never liked dogs, and the case with the hound really made him not like dogs.

6. Those crisps that Sherlock brought for Molly instead of letting her go out for lunch? They're her favourite. Sherlock made sure to get that kind.

7. Mrs Hudson didn't really need Sherlock to get a flatmate to share the rent with, she just didn't think it would be good for him to live alone. So part of the deal was Sherlock had to get a flatmate. (She's quite pleased with herself for that.)

8. Moriarty wasn't 'playing gay', he was just... playing it up a bit. He told Sherlock it wasn't true because he didn't want to be judged.

9. John did get a Christmas tree that year they were doing the case with Irene, but Sherlock managed to 'accidentally' light it on fire before the party.

10. Sherlock loathes alcohol. He doesn't like drinking it, he doesn't like smelling it, he doesn't like when John drinks it, and he doesn't like having any in the flat.


	2. 11-20

11. John managed to figure out Sherlock's birthday and worked hard to find him a present he'd like, and wouldn't know about. It turned out Sherlock forgot his birthday that year because it was right in the middle of a triple homicide.

12. Sherlock shot the doorbell because he had an admirer who kept showing up. John insisted that shooting the bell wouldn't discourage her, but he failed to think about Sherlock shooting the bell _right in front of her. _She didn't come back.

13. Sally never went out with Sherlock. She wanted to and hinted at it, but he was oblivious. Sally thinks he was only pretending to be oblivious, when in fact, Sherlock still has no clue what actually went on.

14. John also didn't buy Sherlock a cat because he's pretty sure he would have experimented on it.

15. Sherlock doesn't drink milk. He only asks John to get it to annoy him, and to get him out of the house so Sherlock can conduct experiments. (CASSIDY)

16. Anderson really was enlisting Sally's help with scrubbing his floors. He wanted to impress his wife when she came home.

17. Sherlock is perfectly aware that there is no such thing as a high functioning sociopath. He mostly made it up to screw with Anderson, but has since adopted it as a sort of title to throw at people when they annoy him about his feelings.

18. John doesn't really make enough on his army pension to get by, but he hardly needs to work. Money mysteriously finds its way into his bank account each month.

19. Mycroft picks out most of Sherlock's clothes for him. He tried taking him shopping once, but it was a disaster. He ended up going home with only one thing after six hours of looking.

(That one item was a coat.)

20. Mycroft's first birthday after Sherlock's rehab, Sherlock gave him his umbrella as a present. It's an inside joke.


	3. 21-35

21. Anthea uses so many different names, sometimes she forgets who she is that day at that moment.

22. Sherlock's father never laid a hand on him or Mycroft, yet Sherlock would still classify him as abusive, not that he would ever admit that to anyone.

23. John's favourite treat is ice cream.

24. Sherlock is rather partial to jelly babies, although he will eat anything sweet. Chocolate, cotton candy, biscuits, squares, pie, cakes, candy canes... John is surprised he stays so skinny.

25. When Moriarty was little, he wanted to be a tiger when he grew up.

26. Sherlock once had a dream that he was a pirate, and was disappointed to wake up and find it wasn't true.

27. Mycroft knew that his parents wanted a girl for their second child. So no matter what Sherlock did, no matter how good he was, he was still a disappointment. Sherlock figured he might as well give up after figuring this out.

28. Sherlock didn't really like talking when he was young. He could, but he preferred not to. He and Mycroft used sign language to communicate.

29. Molly doesn't think she'll ever find someone, which is why she gets a cat. She was infatuated with Sherlock, but also knew that it'd never work out. She didn't want to set herself up for disappointment.

30. On the rare occasions that Sherlock does sleep in his bed, he sleeps naked.

31. John once got a jigsaw puzzle for Sherlock. Sherlock stayed up all night to finish it and didn't even realize that time had passed.

32. Sherlock is suspicious of vegetables that come from dirt. So... all of them. But specifically, the ones that are pulled from the dirt, covered in dirt, like potatoes and carrots. He prefers fruit.

33. Once, when Sherlock had to get a shot when he was younger, he hissed at the doctor. Mycroft was highly amused by this.

34. Mycroft had a penchance for Winnie the Pooh. He especially connected with Christopher Robin. For some reason, he saw Sherlock as a mix of Eeyore and Rabbit.

35. Sherlock considers himself to be an aromantic asexual, with a hint of sapiosexual thrown in there for good measure.


	4. 36-45

36. Sherlock hates peas. With a passion.

37. Mrs Hudson gives absolutely fabulous glares. They're so good, they can actually get Sherlock to do things.

38. Sherlock is an atheist, but could be convinced with solid proof. Perhaps.

39. Mycroft celebrates his birthday by eating a slice of the best birthday cake he's ever come across in the world. Sherlock celebrates Mycroft's birthday by sending him diet pills.

40. Mrs Hudson and Sherlock often play chess together. Mrs Hudson isn't bad at it, just not a match for Sherlock, but he'll occasionally let her win.

41. John once dragged Sherlock to church. He swore never again.

42. Anderson hates lizards.

43. John always wanted a family, a wife and a couple of kids in a house with a white picket fence, but since he met Sherlock, he decided he could stay this way forever and it wouldn't really bother him.

44. Sherlock is awful at crosswords because he doesn't know the really trivial things, like celebrity's names or current events. He helps John with some of the obscure clues though.

45. Sherlock is well aware that wearing his scarf makes him easier to choke, but he can't give it up. He loves how it feels. It's like he's naked without it.


End file.
